


“Life Before”

by Property_of_Dangervest



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, OC, Villain OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Property_of_Dangervest/pseuds/Property_of_Dangervest
Summary: Syspocalypstar is no longer happy, and filled with fear. A sudden ‘virus’ infects the citizens, filling them with intense rage. Emmet and Lucy believe their situation is too supernatural to be a sickness. Their theory might be proven correct when Rex Dangervest suddenly exists once again.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski & Rex Dangervest, Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Kudos: 7





	1. Rex’s Return

Every time Emmet closed his eyes at night, he saw it. He saw a sparkling city in the distance, and a palace that shined brightly from its high position. He saw his beloved Lucy, and the rest of his friends being happy. They were very joyful, even without his company.

He was immobile, and forced to see all of this. The sound of hot wind rang in his ears, and it seemed to get louder as he realized it was inescapable. He blinked, frowning at the scene before him. He moved his eyes slightly. He couldn’t look behind him, but the presence he felt was obvious.

“Rex…” He called, “I’m sorry you had to go through this, but I-”

“But what?” A familiar voice rang out. 

“But this is...every night. I know this is like a fake, guilt tripping version I made of you...but it’s getting repetitive.”

Footsteps echoed through Undar, as Emmet’s dream version of Rex stepped in front of him. Rex’s bangs moved with him as he turned his gaze away.

“It’s your fault.”

“Rex, I thought you had a chance! Honest. I thought we could’ve been friends.” Emmet replied.

Rex laughed, “My friend? Why would I ever be friends with you? I hate you. That’s why I wanted to get rid of you in the first place.”

Emmet thought about his words, even if he knew it was ultimately useless. He looked up at Rex, putting on a look of confidence.

“You deserved better than this. I know that. If there’s anything I could have done, know that I would have. I would have saved you.”

“You can’t change the past, kid.” Rex said, “Not this time. This was unavoidable.”

Undar grew silent, and the dust around the area swirled in the air. Emmet was saddened, and had deep regrets about not being able to save his future self. He couldn’t take these nightmares anymore, but a simple wish wouldn’t be enough. 

He teared up, as the dust around him consumed everything.

* * *

Emmet woke up, he blinked as he looked around his familiar bedroom. The morning sun shined brightly through the nearby window. He sat up, scratching his cheek.

“Again, huh?” He counted in his head, “That’s thirty eight times.”

He turned his head, seeing that Lucy was still asleep beside him. It made sense since it was still early, and she wasn’t usually a morning person like Emmet was. He bent down, kissing her forehead. She didn’t have much of a reaction, but he smiled anyway.

He stood up, starting his morning routine. It wasn’t much different from the one he performed in Bricksburg. Syspocalypstar wasn’t reminiscent of it at all, in fact it was better than Emmet ever imagined. His new home was truly perfect, and he was filled with joy.

Though, his recurring nightmares of his alternate timeline self haunted him. He couldn’t deny that Rex’s manipulation was a huge part of his life. Even if Rex was villainous, he wanted to give him a chance. Rex never got that chance, due to him ceasing to exist. Emmet almost felt at fault, but he still desired more than anything to be himself.

He had accepted that Rex was gone, and there was nothing he could do. He truly felt saddened by it, despite him having doubts that Rex was even real. For once he felt like he had a guy who was a true, understanding best friend. Now that guy was gone, all because Emmet didn’t become like him.

He adjusted his vest, looking into the nearby full view mirror. He smiled at his reflection, “Okay! Ready for another great day!” He spoke with enthusiasm. He expected a normal day in Syspocalypstar. A fun filled day with his Lucy, and all his friends.

* * *

There was nothing. An endless void of nothingness had consumed Rex Dangervest entirely. He saw muffled and blurry visions in his mind, and they pieced together the events of Armamageddon. Rex remembered everything in extreme detail, though only he knew his own thoughts about it.

He had no regrets about his adventure, and in the end he wished his present self the best. He showed a small moment of genuine kindness and praise, and that was enough to leave him satisfied in his disappearance. 

Every vision faded away, and there was nothing but darkness. Rex felt his feet touch a hard surface, and a slight breeze filled the area. Rex knew of his fate. He was supposed to be nonexistent. When you didn’t exist, you didn’t feel anything. In that moment, Rex definitely felt something. 

He slowly opened his eyes, as his field of vision adjusted to the light around him. The sun has seeped in, and spread across the edges of Undar. The smell of dirt and dust overpowered his senses, and he sneezed himself awake. He shook his head, adjusting his bangs. 

His eyes widened in disbelief, as he looked around Undar in visible confusion. Rex couldn’t believe it. He was existing, and very much alive. He moved his stiff limbs, managing to take a few steps forward. The echoes of his footsteps rang out through the completely silent dust-filled planet.

He looked down at his hands, remembering to speak in the voice he created for himself.

“What?” He sounded, “Why am I…?”

Rex saw no sign of Emmet, and that was enough proof that he was not supposed to exist. He showed a serious expression, as he yearned for answers to his questions. He looked out of Undar, noticing the newly built Syspocalypstar in the distance. It shined brightly, and was filled with a variety of colors.

Rex shook his head, “No, what...what am I doing here? This doesn’t make sense. This doesn’t just happen. I accepted my fate, why am I here?!”

Rex asked these questions to the universe, but it would never respond back. The frustrated master breaker lowered his head, and thought about his next course of action.

He had no hope left. He was fully convinced that he was done for. He had no place to call home, no friends, no Lucy. He had nothing. Rex thought existing was pointless. Whatever life he had as Emmet, would have been much better than poor, lonely Rex Dangervest.

He held his head, growling in frustration.

“Universe, take me back! There’s nothing here for me!” He shouted, “I’ll never have a good life here, so what’s the point? I don’t have friends, or a girlfriend or...whatever.” He looked to Syspocalypstar, “Whatever I had in the past, that’s gone now.”

He stepped outside of Undar, looking at the stray bricks surrounding the area, and being left unused. Some were scattered on the ground, and some were left in small bins. He observed his surroundings once more, before getting an idea.

“I could probably rebuild Rexcelsior with these...but of course it wouldn’t have the time travel stuff.” Rex turned, “But what would I do then? Explore space? That sounds really lonely. I don’t even have the raptors with me.”

Rex eyed Syspocalypstar, and was extremely curious about the new living area that was created while he was gone. He wondered how everyone was doing, especially his alternate self. Maybe Emmet was becoming him by some other means, but he doubted it. He nodded, “I need to check out that place. There’s a reason I’m back, and I need to find to find out what caused this.”

* * *

Emmet opened the door to his house, struggling slightly since he held two coffee cups in one arm. He stepped inside his cozy home, closing the door behind him with his foot. 

He smiled brightly, “Lucy! I’m back!”

Emmet had offered to pick up coffee while Lucy got ready for the day. The store bought coffee was always a bit better than whatever could be made at home. Emmet had yet to find a good brand, so most days he’d pick up coffee. Just like old times.

Lucy stepped into the living room, making sure her signature ponytail was tight enough. She smiled at her special best friend.

“Finally, Babe.”

Emmet chuckled, “You can’t rush the perfect coffee order.” 

Emmet looked at the two cups, trying to remember which one was Lucy’s. He held forward the cup in his right hand, “This one is yours! I think…”

Lucy took the cup in her hand, taking a sip. She smiled, “You guessed right.”

“I didn’t guess.” Emmet shifted his gaze, “For the most part.”

Lucy sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Emmet sat down next to her, showing a loving expression. He was so happy and in love it wouldn’t be surprising to see hearts form in midair around him. His aura sparkled with joy, just to be with his Lucy.

Lucy turned on the TV, putting the remote to the side. She took another sip of coffee.

“Ems, did anything feel off out there to you?”

Emmet hummed, “I don’t think so...though the city was unusually empty.”

“Empty? Just as I thought.” Lucy questioned, “That’s very unusual for Syspocalypstar.”

Emmet tilted his head, “Right. I think I would’ve heard pop music and parties out there. Now that I look back, it was a very unsettling trip. There was just...nothing.”

Emmet and Lucy turned to the TV, hearing a sudden news announcement.

“ _ Many citizens of Syspocalypstar fear for their lives, as a mysterious phenomenon occurs throughout the city. _ ” A news reporter spoke, “ _ There’s a virus spreading across our world, causing absolute rage and the need to destroy. Forty three individuals are infected so far, including Princess Unikitty, who was taken into custody early this morning.” _

Emmet and Lucy were shocked at the mention of their unicat friend. Unikitty could easily burst into fits of rage, but this was obviously a very different situation. She’d never been locked up for her anger issues.

“Unikitty.” Emmet frowned, “This is so sudden. Why is this happening?”

“Well, if it was contagious I think way more people would have it. The kingdom is huge.” Lucy paused, “Maybe we should go visit her.”

Emmet thought about it, eventually nodding his head.

“She’s our friend, we have to. Though, we actually haven’t heard from her in a few weeks.”

Lucy hummed, “Didn’t you tell me she has a new best friend? That’s probably where she’s been all this time.”

“Right.” Emmet sounded, “At least she was happy while it lasted. I totally agree about checking up on her.”

“Then after breakfast we definitely should. Let’s also hope no one else we know gets affected by this ‘virus’. If that’s even what it is. It almost seems to...sudden, and mythical to be an actual virus.” Lucy sighed, “Well, it’s not like there’s anything we can do. Maybe Watevra’s already working on it. Let’s just hope this passes by us.”

* * *

The entrance to Rexcelsior opened, touching the ground underneath it. Rex observed the opening, touching the rim of it.

“Works pretty good.”

He stepped out, watching the entrance close behind him. He parked Rexcelsior somewhere in Syspocalypstar, it was a mostly empty area. The surroundings resembled a pink, yellow, and purple tropical island. The sand underneath sparkled like stardust, and the nearby water was filled with bits of glitter.

Rex stepped forward, hearing his footsteps crunch against the sand. He kept going, and observed the surroundings. He hoped to get somewhere soon.

“Where would they be? Maybe they made that house after all.” 

He entered a small town area, where colorful houses and buildings of different purposes lined the streets. He tried his best to blend in, trying not to attract too much attention to himself. He just wanted to focus on finding the cause of his sudden reappearance, and he believed Syspocalypstar had something to do with it. 

The area smelled strangely sweet, Rex would describe the smell similar to a strawberry shortcake. The area itself had a certain aesthetic to it, and it truly was a part of Syspocalypstar. Rex wasn’t usually a fan of the Systar System, but the colors around him weren’t gross to look at.

“Hey.”

Rex felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, facing Bad Cop. He assumed he must have been patrolling the area before Rex showed up. Rex raised any eyebrow, “What do you want?”

Bad cop pointed towards Rexcelsior in the distance.

“Is that your ship?”

“Um...yeah.” Rex replied, “What about it?”

“That’s illegal parking. This is Stardust, the section west of Syspocalypstar. Unless you have proof of permission from the princess, you need to move it.”

Rex sighed, in disbelief that parking problems were his first encounter in this unknown kingdom.

“I looked, I don’t have anywhere else to park it. Unless you want me to crush all the trees in the forest.”

Bad cop observed Rex’s features, “Do I know you?”

Rex looked away, putting a hand to his hip.

“What? No.” He deepened his voice slightly, “What makes you say that?”

Bad Cop leaned in closer, “You kind of match the description of that guy The Special is so obsessed with.”

“The Special?” Rex perked up, “Emmet talks about me?”

Rex couldn’t deny that he was flattered. He truly expected his trouble causing legacy to leave his past self’s mind completely. The fact Emmet told others about him was truly shocking.

“So you are that guy, huh?” Bad Cop pulled out a list from his pocket, sliding his hand down as he examined every word.

“Rex Dangervest. You’re on my wanted criminal list, given to me by the queen. She has intel on everything. I have to take you into custody.”

Rex groaned, “Really?! Dude, I just got here! I’m also really tired. I just got back from...somewhere.”

Bad Cop pulled out handcuffs, “Resisting arrest is also a crime.”

Rex groaned in annoyance, watching Bad Cop put the handcuffs on him.

“You’ll hear from my lawyer, buddy.”

“Good luck finding one.”

* * *

Emmet and Lucy entered the prison, feeling uneasy about their current situation. Emmet shifted uncomfortably, “Did they have to keep Unikitty here? In this dark and cold place?”

“It’s the only containment strong enough. It’s getting fuller by the second since the infection rate has been going up.” Lucy said, “Luckily this place was rebuilt to hold over six hundred prisoners.”

“Pretty impressive.” Emmet sounded.

The couple walked up to the front desk of the reception area. Lucy stepped in front of Emmet to speak to the woman behind the desk.

“Hey, we’re here to visit Princess Unikitty.” She spoke.

The woman picked up a clipboard, handing it to Lucy with a pen.

“Sign in please.”

Lucy signed in her name, then handed it to Emmet so he could do the same. She sighed, “She’s okay, right?”

“Only the officers get updates.” The woman responded, “Sorry, I don’t know anything about her status.”

Emmet placed the clipboard back on the desk, “Do you know where she is?” He asked.

The woman nodded, pointing to the nearby door.

“Since she’s not a criminal, there’s really no need to search you two for anything. You can go ahead. She’s on cell block A, with the newer ones brought in.”

“Thanks.” Emmet looked to Lucy, and she gave a nod. The two continued through the door, walking until they entered a cell block. The letter ‘A’ was imprinted on the gray brick wall. 

The two eyed all the prisoners, until they found who they were looking for. Unikitty growled, scratching the walls inside her cell. Everything else in there has already been destroyed. Emmet was saddened by the look of his close friend.

“She’s out of control. Is this really what the virus does?”

Lucy observed the cell. It was a clear panel spread across, and the door connected to it was made pretty solid and looked indestructible. It had a small window on it that could slide open from the visitor’s side.

“I think this cell is soundproof. That’s why we can’t hear how angry she is.”

Emmet sighed, looking away.

“I hate seeing her like this. There’s nothing we can do, but...there’s definitely a cause for all this. Right?” He turned, “I uh...I don’t know. I think I need a break.”

Lucy frowned, “I can understand if you want to walk around for a bit. I’ll stay with Unikitty. We’ve never been here before, maybe give yourself a tour. I have to look for possible clues here.”

“Clues?” Emmet questioned, “You think you’ll find something?”

“Maybe...but I’m not sure yet.”

Emmet nodded his head slightly, “Well, good luck.”

He turned, walking down the cell block. He had to hold back tears from seeing Unikitty in such a state. He didn’t want Lucy to see him so upset, because he knew it would only stress her out. He cared about Lucy’s mood, and if she wanted to investigate a possible cause for all this, she needed a good mindset.

Emmet entered another cell block, hugging himself as he observed the cells. A lot were left empty, and some had prisoners. They looked bored, and completely miserable contained in a cell. Syspocalypstar was usually quite peaceful, but not everyone was a good person. Emmet recognized a few people from news reports.

He lowered his arms, looking to his right. Only his footsteps sounded through the quiet area. He spotted the red haired woman that robbed the bank last week. He also walked by the guy who stole from a convenient store a couple days ago.

He walked by a couple reserved ones, and got lost in thought as he did so. He truly wondered if these criminals deserved their punishment. Maybe they were so bad. He observed Rex in his cell. He knew Rex didn’t deserve prison.

He stopped, suddenly aware of the cell he just passed. He stepped back, turning his head to look inside. Emmet’s eyes widened, “R-Rex?”

Rex looked lost in thought, tired, and incredibly bored. He stared at the floor with such a blank stare, and he certainly didn’t look happy about his situation. Emmet stood in complete disbelief.

There was no way his alternate timeline self was in front of him. He was sure it was impossible. He saw him disappear.

Emmet stepped up to the cell, and was practically shaking from the shock. His appearance, his gestures, his gaze. There was no doubt about it. It was Rex Dangervest. The one who manipulated him. The one who planned Armamageddon, and the one who ceased to exist.

“Rex.” Emmet called. It didn’t get his attention, because of the soundproof cell. He thought for a moment, walking up to the door. He opened the small window on it.

Rex heard it open, but he looked away.

“Leave me alone, Bad Cop. You’ve already done enough. I can’t pay that fine, I’m broke right now.”

“Rex.” Emmet sounded, “It’s me.”

Rex perked up, turning his head. He was surprised to see his past self in a place like Syspocalypstar’s prison. He stood up, walking over to the door.

“Kid.”

Emmet smiled, “It is you. I knew it. How are you here?! I thought you were...gone.”

“I was.” Rex replied, “I just suddenly came back. I wanted to find you. I thought maybe you did something to become me but...you’re still very much you. I’m afraid I can’t answer that question of yours. I just don’t know.”

Emmet frowned, “Um, why are you in prison?”

“Illegal parking.” Rex crossed his arms, “Oh, and I’m also on the Queen’s wanted criminal list because someone told her about me.”

“Oh…” Emmet chuckled nervously, “Sorry, I just liked to tell others about you.”

“Uh huh.” Rex showed anger, “Then why didn’t you mention I ceased to exist?!”

“Was that important?”

“Yes!” Rex responded.

“I...just thought it would be rather hard to explain. I didn’t know for sure if my friends would understand this time travel thing. I just wanted them to know you as Rex, and not me from the future. So I kept that to myself. Only Lucy and Sweet Mayhem know.” Emmet sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Rex sighed, “Apology accepted, Kid. I really don’t want to stay in here though.”

“Right. I get that.” Emmet hummed, “Maybe I can convince Bad Cop. Somehow. Watevra usually makes the orders of who stays here, but you really don’t deserve the jail time.”

“Watevra’s still the queen?” Rex asked.

Emmet nodded, “She rules over most of Syspocalypstar. Unikitty gets a part to rule too. Unikingdom. That’s actually who we came to see here. Lucy and I.”

Rex raised an eyebrow, “Unikitty in prison? What’s that about?”

“It’s something to do with this virus that’s making people crazy. It completely fills them with rage, that never seems to go away.”

Rex hummed, “That’s really weird.”

Emmet looked around, “Sit tight. I can get you out of here. I hope.”


	2. Searching for a cause

Rex looked to Emmet, “I actually can’t believe you convinced him.”

Emmet walked beside him as he let out a sigh, “I didn’t think I would be successful either, but now you have to stand before Watevra. She’s now the one to decide. We’ll do that later though, we need to get you settled in!”

“Settled in?” Rex questioned.

“Uh Huh! So you can live here!”

“Live here?” Rex paused, “Um, I just wanted to find out why I’m existing, Kid. I didn’t plan on staying.”

Emmet’s smile faded, “You’re not staying?”

Rex shrugged, “I don’t know. I was hoping that I could just stop whatever brought me back and...well…”

“Rex, you don’t want to be nonexistent again. Right?”

Rex averted his gaze, “What can I do if I exist? I have nothing.”

“That’s not true!” Emmet replied, “You have me! You can have more friends! You can have your raptors!”

Rex perked up, “My raptors?”

Emmet happily nodded his head, “They’ve been living here with us. Scratchen-Post takes care of them. She had trouble keeping them from eating the cats though. We almost lost poor Metalscratch.”

Rex showed Emmet his first smile of the day.

“That’s great news. I thought I lost them forever.”

“I'll gladly take you to them after we leave. I know they’ll be happy to see you.”

The two entered cell block A, where Lucy still waited and watched Unikitty. Emmet walked in front of Rex, “Lucy! Did you find out anything?”

She didn’t turn towards him, she just pointed forward.

“Her eyes are different. They have this purplish tint. That’s definitely not common for a virus.”

Emmet looked at Unikitty’s cell, “Do you think someone is doing this with magic? Can it even be that widely spread?”

“I don’t know. We need more information on this.” Lucy turned, “Where’d you go? You took a while.”

“Oh!” Emmet smiled, “You’ll never believe who I found!”

Emmet stepped aside, revealing Rex to Lucy. Her eyes widened, and she stood in complete shock.

“Rex?!”

“Lucy.” Rex sounded, “I can’t say I’m happy to see you, because I’m feeling neutral. Though considering your dedication to Emmet, I suppose I could forgive you.”

“What?” Lucy stepped forward, “How are you-?! I thought you-!”

“Back to the futured?” Rex spoke up, “I can’t really explain why I’m back. I don’t know how it happened. I was really hoping I’d find answers here.”

“This is so much crazy stuff in one day.” Lucy sighed, “Look, Rex, Hi. We’re in the middle of a situation right now. You came at a pretty bad time.”

“Maybe Rex can help us!” Emmet suggested, “He has all those gadgets and stuff, maybe he can track down what’s causing this.”

Lucy looked to Rex, “Can you?”

“I explained to Emmet that I rebuilt Rexcelsior, and got back all my stuff. It’s possible. I can try my best.”

“When did you become the good guy?” Lucy questioned.

“When I learned being evil was a waste of time. I’m done, Wyldstyle. I see that you care about him, and I was wrong. There, I admit it. Now apparently I don’t have to change him to exist so...we’re cool?” Rex asked.

Lucy thought about it, “We’re cool. Also, I’m officially breaking up with you.”

“Right, because we never did that. Your dislike towards me is noted.”

“I don’t dislike you.” Lucy responded, “You’re just not my...style.”

“Um hmm.” Rex looked to Emmet, “Where to next, Kid?”

“Right. I promised Rex his raptors.” Emmet told Lucy, “We should head there first.”

Lucy sighed, “Alright...but I still want to find out more about this ‘virus’ thing. There’s way more to it than that.”

* * *

The raptors swarmed around Rex, chirping with joy. Rex laughed as Connor and Cobra sniffed his hair, as if making sure it was really him by his scent.

Ripley leaned in, and Rex happily scratched her chin, “Hey, girl. Wow, I missed you guys so much.”

Rocky licked his cheek, causing him to chuckle.

Emmet was filled with joy seeing Rex this happy. Moments ago he looked like he was having the worst day ever. Though the cause of Rex’s sudden appearance was unknown, Emmet was just glad he was back. He didn’t care how. He actually had his best friend back. He was so happy.

Rex counted his raptors, “Yep. That’s all of you.” He turned to Emmet, “Thanks, Kid.”

“No problem, Rex.”

“Are you still going to help us though?” Lucy spoke up.

“Hey, Lucy. Give him a break first, maybe?” Emmet turned, “He’s suddenly existing after two months. If he’s continuing where he left off, he’s probably really worn out. To him, Armamageddon happened just hours ago.”

“I’m alright, Kid. I’ll just get to work while I settle in at home. I’ll contact you if I find anything.” Rex said.

“Are you sure?” Emmet asked.

Rex nodded, “Yeah. Don’t worry. I’m on your side this time.”

“I don’t have any doubts, Rex.” Emmet smiled brightly, “We can be friends now. You can always come to me if you need anything.”

“Right. Thanks.” Rex eyed Lucy, “And I hope we fix your problem.”

Rex looked to his raptors, “Let me get these guys home. The living area is entirely downstairs, so maybe these guy can have the second floor to themselves.”

“Sounds like you have it planned out. Maybe after all this is over, we can find out exactly why you’re existing again.”

Rex nodded, “My thoughts exactly.”

* * *

Rexcelsior was now less quiet with the raptors upstairs. They had a lot of space to play and hang out. Rex was glad he rebuilt Rexcelsior the way he did. It was absolutely perfect.

He walked up to his biggest screen, which was neatly placed above a set of computers. He sat down at the chair he placed in front of it, typing in a command. The screen showed a scan of the area, and Rex examined it. The scan showed nothing unusual. 

He hummed, leaning forward.

“Nothing. If there was anything unusual it would have been detected. I guess I can’t update Emmet and Lucy just yet.” Rex checked his location, “I hope they can find Rexcelsior. I did move it to a pretty weird area.”

He stood up, stretching out. His muscles were mildly sore, and he was extremely exhausted. Emmet was right about the fact that Armamageddon happened hours ago for him. It was his first official day as his new persona as well. He wasn’t actually used to all the action stuff, he just convinced himself that he was. Rex knew there was an obvious difference when he returned, but he honestly didn’t expect it to be two months after the incident.

He walked away from his desk, walking to his living room area. It was more suited to his style than his previous one in bricksburg. He appreciated the dark blue colored furniture, and the shelves of movies beside the television. 

He felt the couch before sitting down on it. He leaned back, feeling relaxed. It was a relief to have a break after everything he experienced. He promised to update Emmet and Lucy on anything that he found, so he planned to try his best to stay alert. It was definitely a shift in alignments.

Rex looked down, corrupted by his own thoughts of an uncertain future. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he actually stayed. He wasn’t even sure if he’d keep any friends besides Emmet. Even the absence of a girlfriend bothered him, even if his feelings for Lucy had completely faded. He felt empty in a way, despite his past desire to be alone.

His eyelids lowered, blinking from exhaustion. He yawned, deciding that lying down would be much more comfortable. He unintentionally closed his eyes, the lack of sleep setting in.

The only thing he saw in his dreams were visions of Undar, and the events of Armamageddon. The visions were chaotic, and out of order. It was distressing, and filled Rex with a strange sense of regret.

Rex woke up upon hearing a knock at the Rexcelsior’s entrance. He sat up, adjusting his hair. That nap was too short.

He stood up, walking over to the entrance, pressing the button to open it. 

Emmet and Lucy stood outside. Emmet smiled, “Hey, Rex!”

Rex smiled back, “Oh, so you did manage to find me.”

Emmet nodded, “You look tired.”

“Nah, I’m okay.” Rex replied, “I don’t have any updates or anything, if that’s what you came for.”

“Actually, we have a gift for you.” Lucy spoke up, “Emmet insisted on it.”

“A gift?” Rex questioned.

Emmet held forward a small box, showing it to Rex. He took hold of it, taking the top off so he could see what was contained inside. His eyes widened when he saw a brand new cellphone. It looked similar to his old one.

“You got me a cellphone?”

“Yes! Do you like it?!” Emmet bounced, “I kind of figured you didn’t have one, or at least needed a new one. I never saw you with one, so…”

“It’s great, kid.” Rex responded, “Thanks. Though, I’m not even sure I’ll st-”

“This is Rexcelsior?! Is it just me, or is it bigger?” 

Rex blinked, “Um, I did some upgrades. You can come in.”

The couple walked in, and Rex closed the entrance behind them. As he walked behind them, he took the phone out of the box to examine it. He did mention he was a social media influencer, but his old phone was wrecked in the crash that trapped him in Undar.

He found it rather thoughtful, but was unsure if he would even exist for much longer. Everything about his situation was unusual to the universe. He watched Emmet’s sparkle as he appreciated the newer Rexcelsior and all the new details it had.

“Rex, this is incredible.” Emmet said, “You did a really good job.”

Rex nodded, “I’m really sorry I don’t have those updates for you, but something could be missed that the scanner just isn’t picking up. Maybe I can send some raptors out, just to have a look around.”

“That’s a good idea.” Lucy spoke up, “If you have the time. We haven’t found out anything on our end, but I truly believe someone is causing this.”

“You think a person is behind this?”

Lucy nodded, “Call me crazy, but this is magic. I know it is. It’s some form of corruption.”

“Someone would have to be insanely powerful to radiate their magic across the entire kingdom.” Rex crossed his arms, “I don’t know much about sorcery, but I’m pretty sure it’s obvious. If it is someone, their power levels must be really high.”

“Maybe we should go out looking tomorrow. There has to be something that could tell us where this is coming from.” Lucy sighed, “I refuse to believe this is just a virus.”

“I agree.” Rex stated, “Too supernatural to be a virus.”

“Then we’ve decided. Someone is doing this...but why? Everyone who lives here loves this place.” Lucy hummed, “Unless they’re from outside Syspocalypstar. There’s still other planets out there.”

“It’s possible. We should go out and investigate, but I’ll send out my raptors today. Maybe they’ll come back with something.” Rex said.

“We’ll go at our own pace, and hope for the best.”

* * *

A few hours had passed since Rex’s last conversation with Emmet and Lucy. Nothing had appeared on the scanner, and the raptors didn’t get much back from their search. Rex was confused, and upset that he wasn’t being any help. It was the best he could do, and he hated it.

Night had already fallen over the glittering kingdom, and even with the three energy drinks Rex was beyond exhausted. He checked the scanner one last time, before deciding that it was best to just go to sleep.

He stepped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. His bedroom looked like a normal one, despite being part of a spaceship. The walls and floor were Rexcelsior’s shade of blue, and one of the walls had a long, but not wide window near the ceiling.

Rex had made sure to add a bathroom in the same area, so he’d never have to walk too far in case of a midnight bathroom break. His bed was queen sized, which was pretty big for one person, but he liked the space.

He changed into his nighttime clothes, before sitting down on his bed. He sighed, putting his new cellphone on his bedside table.

“I’m frustrated that I’m no help. Maybe being a good guy just isn’t my thing.”

He lay down, pulling the covers over him. He focused on the moonlight that shined through his window. This was his first time sleeping in a bed in years, and it honestly felt amazing. He just hoped that images of Undar wouldn’t haunt him in his slumber. He felt like he was always trapped. 

He was even scared to sleep, because he feared that when he opened his eyes he would be back in Undar. He sighed, “I’m okay. This is real. I know I’m not dreaming.” 

He closed his eyes, shifting as he snuggled into his fluffy pillow. He fell asleep right away, as the silence of night filled Rexcelsior.

* * *

Emmet thought about his day, and watched the stars outside sparkle. He couldn’t sleep, not with all that happened. He had so many questions, and wanted answers.

He was absolutely thrilled that Rex was back, but he did start to question if maybe it was him. What if he did end up turning into Rex? There wasn’t an obvious way of it happening if that were the case. He loved his life, and didn’t see it changing anytime soon.

He looked to Lucy, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Early to bed, and late to wake up. Emmet found it really cute. To him, everything about Lucy was absolutely perfect. He loved her, and he knew one thing for sure. He wanted to marry her.

He looked to his bedside table, opening the drawer attached to it. He unfolded a cloth wrapped around a velvet box. His eyes showed an expression of warmth and happiness. He planned to propose to her soon, and was trying his absolute best to keep it a secret.

He folded the box back up, closing the drawer. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. He loved her more than anything. They’ve been through so much together, and he loved her at first sight. He honestly couldn’t believe his luck.

He couldn’t help but think about the fact that Rex had this life once, and in an instant he lost it all. He lost Lucy, his friends, and then himself. Emmet couldn’t imagine that life. His heart truly hurts when he thinks about what Rex had to go through. He almost felt bad about living the life that once made Rex happy.

It was obvious he didn’t want to exist. Emmet just thought maybe he could change his point of view. He liked Rex as he was, but he wasn’t sure this was the life Rex wanted. 

His thoughts were cut off when the moonlight shining through his bedroom window changed to a shade of purple. He froze, knowing that something like that didn’t just happen. Emmet stood up, walking to the window. The night sky looked the same, except that the white moon had turned purple. Emmet gasped, backing away slightly.

“Why is- what’s that? That’s not normal.”

After a few seconds it returned to normal, and Emmet questioned if he was seeing things. He shook his head, “I saw that. It’s real, but…”

He stopped to think, remembering Lucy had mentioned something about Unikitty earlier.

“Purple. She said Unikitty’s eyes were finite purple. What if that’s...magic? What if they’re using the sun and moonlight to spread it around? That would spread it across Syspocalypstar for sure.”

Emmet nodded, “That’s it. That has to be it…and in the sunlight it wouldn’t be noticed. It’s too bright.”

Emmet figured it out. That’s how they stayed out of sight. They used light as a beacon, while they hid away from the world.

* * *

Rex woke up, not being able to take his nightmares. He blinked, sighing. He sat up, yawning.

“Man, can I just sleep in peace?” He spoke in a tired tone. He picked up his phone, checking the time. “I slept two hours. Great...this is gonna be a long night.” He threw his phone aside.

He looked up, noticing the purple moonlight reflecting on his bed. He looked towards the window, as his eyes widened.

“No way.” He got out of bed, as the moonlight turned back to normal. He stopped to think.

“Is there a chance the scanner picked something up?”

He exited his bedroom, running over to his largest computer screen. He quickly opened up the scanner, looking at the locations lighting up on screen.

“That’s high up. There must be power remaining on the moon.” He pointed to another location, which was way more vivid. It was definitely the source of power.

“Bingo. That’s in the forest.”

The power source disappeared, but Rex already knew where it was. He smiled, feeling successful.

“Yes!” He cheered, “Now to stop whoever’s doing this.”

He yawned, “Ugh...maybe tomorrow though.”


	3. Finding the enemy

The morning after, Rex had called Emmet and Lucy over to discuss his findings. They had yet to arrive, so he waited patiently. He slept throughout the night, and had no nightmares after his second time of falling asleep. He was relieved, and felt rested enough to take on the day.

He sipped his coffee, made the same way he always liked it. His eyes never left the computer screen in front of him. He managed to pinpoint the exact location of the power, he’d have to transfer the data to the GPS on his tracker. The forest was pretty empty, besides the animals. It would make sense if someone was hiding out there.

Rex turned, hearing Rexcelsior’s entrance open. Emmet and Lucy walked in, as Rex waved to them.

“Hey guys. You ready to hear me out?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Lucy looked at Rex’s computer screen, “Is what you said true? You know where they are?”

“Yeah.” Rex replied, “They’re in the woods. If I put the location into my GPS, we can go out looking for them.”

“That’s great.” Lucy crossed her arms, “Then I can rip them apart for doing this!”

“There has to be a better approach than just walking in. We need to be careful. Remember, magical powers.” Rex turned, “There’s nothing coming up right now, so I wouldn’t be able to tell you if they’re still there.”

“Then let’s find out. I’m tired of waiting.” Lucy responded.

* * *

The forest was strangely quiet, yet alive. There was a slight breeze, and small colorful animals scattered along the ground. Despite it being combined worlds, the forests still strongly resembled the original ones in the Systar System.

Emmet pushed some pink colored bushes aside, swatting at the couple mosquitos that had been bothering him.

“Rex, are you sure there’s nothing dangerous in here?”

Rex looked to his scanner, “No, we’re fine.”

“Oh, well...I suppose that’s a bit relieving.” Emmet turned his gaze away, “We’ve never been in the forests here before.”

“There’s a first time for everything, right? It’s just up ahead, it shouldn’t be much longer.” 

“We’ll be fine, Ems. I think the most threatening things that live here are plantimals. Besides, why focus on the scary stuff when you’re surrounded by beautiful scenery?” Lucy smiled, “None of the flowers and trees in the city are this vibrant.”

Rex stopped, “It should be here.”

The group looked in front of them, seeing the side of a cliff.

“Rex, that’s a wall.” Lucy spoke up.

“No. This is it. I know it is.” Rex touched the cliff. He was surprised when his hand phased through it.

“What?!” Emmet sounded, “It’s a ghost cliff?”

“It’s an illusion, Emmet.” Lucy said, “Again, it can be caused by magic.”

Rex pulled his hand away, stepping through the illusion. On the other side of it was the entrance to a seemingly man-made cave. 

“I think it’s okay.” Rex’s voice echoed as he walked forward. Emmet and Lucy walked through, looking around the area.

“Woah! It’s dark in here!” Emmet sounded. Rex reached into his pocket, pulling out a small flashlight. He turned it on, looking around.

“Let’s just make it across this dark area. There’s a light in that cave.”

The group walked forward. Emmet held Lucy’s hand, staying close to her. Rex was a bit unsettled by the dark too, but he didn’t let it get to him. 

Rex quietly peeked into the cave, and observed the surroundings. The cave was filled with journals, colorful crystals, and things typically used for scientific research. He didn’t see anyone inside, so he stepped in.

“There’s no one in here.”

Emmet and Lucy stepped in. Lucy sighed, “I was hoping I’d get to beat someone up today.”

“I feel ya, but let’s take this opportunity to learn more about whoever’s doing this.” Rex stepped up to a desk, looking through the journals placed on it.

Emmet looked at everything, “This person is seriously into research. They must be really smart.”

“They must be, to come up with a plan like this.” Rex lifted a journal, noticing a name imprinted on it. It looked old, but it was still easy to read.

“Caylus Clark.”

“Who?” Lucy questioned.

“That’s the name written on this journal.” Rex paused, “Why does that sound so familiar?”

“Caylus?” Emmet thought for a moment, “That’s such a unique name. It seems hard to forget.”

Emmet relieved his life of Apocalypseburg in his head.

“No one with that name lived in Apocalypseburg with us.” He said. Lucy nodded in agreement.

“It’s true. I haven’t met anyone named Caylus.”

Rex hummed, “Look farther back. Bricksburg.”

“Bricksburg?” Emmet perked up, “Wait! There was someone!”

“Really?” Lucy questioned.

“There was this guy I waved to in the mornings. He was around my age, so he was just starting college. After working in fast food, he really wanted to be a teacher instead.” Emmet paused, “And his name was Caylus.”

“I think I know who you’re talking about.” Rex spoke up, “But he’s a normal human like us. Everyone in Bricksburg was. There’s no way someone like him could do all this.”

“No, I think it’s possible.” Lucy said, “It’s really hard, but it’s possible for humans to obtain magic by Supernatural means.”

“You think that’s what he did? Still, why would he do this to Syspocalypstar?”

“He wasn’t in Apocalypseburg!” Emmet realized, “Oh my man upstairs! We left him behind!”

“What?” Lucy turned, “After we saved everyone from the kragle incident-”

“What if we didn’t save everyone? What if we forgot him? What if he was still stuck?”

Rex frowned, hearing that reminded him of his past situation. He knew how it felt. Caylus was a normal guy like him once, and was left alone and stuck for years. It felt eerily similar.

“So, do we have this figured out?” Lucy questioned, “It’s that guy from Bricksburg doing all this, and somehow he got magical powers?”

“It seems like it but...he shouldn’t be mad at everyone. If he should be mad at anyone, it should be me.” Emmet sighed, “I should have made sure we saved everyone. It was my fault.”

“Emmet, no. None of this is your fault.” Lucy touched his arm, “You did what you could.”

Rex opened up the journal he held in his hands, looking through the pages.

“He’s definitely mad at Emmet. He keeps mentioning him in his writing, along with a bunch of research notes.”

Lucy growled, “Emmet didn’t do anything! This guy is crazy! He should be mad at Business!”

“Well Business doesn’t visit often...so I guess he thought of Emmet.”

“Unbelievable!” Lucy shouted. Emmet frowned, “Lucy, please calm down.”

“I won’t let this guy hurt you, Emmet! What if you’re next?! I can’t lose you to this stupid corruption he’s infecting others with.”

Rex put the journal back where he found it, listening to Emmet and Lucy talk amongst themselves about their worries. He thought about how he understood this villain’s motivation, and how angry he felt when he was abandoned. Rex was done being that bad guy, but he could admit that his heart was far from healed. It was still very much broken.

He didn’t want to hate Emmet, Lucy, or any of his friends. He just wished things ended differently from him. He imagined how happy he would be if he still had his life before everything changed. Before he became Rex Dangervest.

Rex didn’t want to be angry that this was the life he was stuck with, but he never asked to be brought back into existence. He was his perfect persona. That should have been enough.

Rex caught a glimpse of something in his field of vision. He turned his head, seeing a glowing light that shifted through all the colors one could imagine. It seemed like a large gem attached to a wooden staff. Rex turned towards it, and though he should have pointed it out, he found himself unable to speak. 

The power radiating off it was disorienting. Rex blinked, walking over to it. The glow of it reflected in his eyes, and he felt so compelled to touch it. He felt like he had to, like the world around him was pitch black, and it was his only source of light.

He reached his hand forward.

Lucy pulled it away, snapping him out of his daze.

“Hey! We’ve been calling your name. What’s got you so distracted?” She sounded.

Emmet eyed the glowing staff, “What’s this Rex?”

“I uh…” Rex shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“It’s probably best you don’t touch it.” Lucy stepped in front of Rex, “Do you think he’s using this to help himself out? You need to be a magic wielder to control a staff.”

“I would say so...but doesn’t that mean it’s connected to him?” Emmet asked.

“You’re right. We can take this away but he’ll know it’s been taken. It’s better if we leave things as they were.” Lucy turned, “That means no touching, Rex.”

“I wasn't planning to touch it.” Rex argued, “I just kind of...felt like I had to. It was like I just couldn’t control myself.”

“You felt like you had to?” Lucy raised an eyebrow.

“I...don’t know.”

“We should head out anyway. We don’t want him coming back.” Emmet spoke up.

“We have to confront him soon.” Lucy said, “I want this guy to stop.”

Rex thought about it, “I’ll come by when the power is strongest. During the night. Then I’ll confront the guy.”

“Are you planning to do this alone?” Emmet questioned.

“Yes, it’s better that way. We can’t have him going after you two. If he knows you’re on to him, you’re done for.” 

Lucy looked down, “I guess you do have a point, but what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. You just have to trust me. I believe I’m strong enough. I mean, he’s just an average guy right? Besides the magic he uses.”

Emmet and Lucy looked at each other, before looking back at Rex.

“Alright. We’re trusting you.”

Rex nodded, “Great. I’m glad.”

Emmet hugged himself, “Let’s just get out of here. I’d hate to face Caylus now.”

* * *

Emmet and Lucy had returned home, while Rex returned to Rexcelsior. Emmet was left worried about Rex going alone that night. Even if Rex was physically much better in strength, would it be enough against someone who uses magic?

“Lucy, do you think Rex will be okay?” Emmet asked.

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know, but I hope he knows what he’s doing.”

Emmet thought for a moment, sitting on the couch. He sighed, turning to Lucy.

“Do you think he’s okay now? Do you think he gets lonely by himself? I know that’s what he wanted but...he isn’t sure if he was anything worth existing for now.” He paused, “I feel kind of bad, almost like I’m taking away something from him. I mean…this life used to be his, right?”

“Babe, don’t feel that way. Rex is fine, I’m sure of it. Eventually he’ll adjust to everything and live his own life. You’ll see, after a few days he’ll be happy.” Lucy hugged him, “He’ll be fine. Okay?”

“Right. Okay.” Emmet paused, “Then I wish him the best tonight.”

* * *

A few hours passed, and Rex once again ventured out into the forest. He was equipped better this time, knowing that he could encounter danger. 

He walked through the bushes, listening to the sounds of the nighttime wilderness. He thought back to the visit beforehand, wondering if that staff had something to do with Caylus becoming powerful. It was controlling, and overwhelming with power. Rex was affected by it, but Emmet and Lucy didn’t seem to be at all. He wondered why that was.

Rex looked at the same cliff, stopping before he went in. He sighed, “Let’s get this over with.”

He touched the cliff, but was shocked when his hand didn’t go through.

“What?” He felt around the cliff, “Why can’t I go in?!”

“I sensed you coming from a mile away.”

Rex grew tense at the sudden voice, he slightly turned his head. 

“I don’t like trespassers, and I should’ve blocked this thing when I left. You were touching my stuff, right?”

Rex turned around, facing a familiar face. He showed a look of seriousness.

“It is you...Caylus.”

The figure before him was a bit older than Rex remembered, but it was to be expected. Years had passed by since then.

Caylus almost blended in with the night, as his hair and clothes were black in color. He looked up at the moon, feeling the wind move his bangs.

“You know, I can let this slide. I should actually thank you for coming to me instead.”

Caylus waved his hand, as the moonlight around them changed to a bright purple.

“Hey! You can’t-”

“I can.” Caylus sounded, “And I will.”

Rex calmed himself, trying to control his inner anger issues. There was no point in fighting just yet.

“You said you should thank me for coming. Why is that?”

Caylus looked towards him, “I know you’ve been looking for answers. It’s not a normal occurrence to suddenly exist again, right?”

Rex looked shocked, “How do you know about that?”

“I know enough about you. Brickowski dreams about you all the time.” Caylus paused, “But of course that’s not why I know. I know because I’m the one who brought you back.”

Rex’s eyes widened, “It was you? No, that’s not possible. No power in this world can do that.”

“It’s possible, when you have the right thing helping you out.” The glowing staff from earlier appeared in Caylus’s hand, “After I was left kragled, and completely forgotten on the edge of the universe I was really messed up. I couldn’t remember the last time I felt happy. I searched the universe for something that would make me feel worthy.”

Rex eyed the staff, and his eyes followed it when Caylus moved it to his other hand.

“You feel drawn to it. Don’t you?”

Rex blinked, “What even is that thing?”

“The gemstone I’m using is named ‘Tendbris’. Completely original, and the only one that exists. It takes the power of those you have killed, and transfers it directly to the one using it. I’ve run across hundreds of species of aliens...even those with time manipulation. The cool thing about it, is that it attracts those who are hurting. I didn’t even have to look for it. It called me.” Caylus smirked, “And it calls you too. I can tell, because you’re just like me.”

Rex shook his head, “I’m nothing like you.”

“I can give you what you want, Dangervest. I can give you happiness.” 

Rex didn’t expect a villain to offer anything good. It was obvious that he wanted Rex there for a reason. He went through the trouble of bringing him back.

“Why do you need me?” Rex asked, “Just tell me. No lying.”

“Like I said, I can make you happy, and give you what you really want. You want your old life back.”

Rex froze, “What?”

“Your life before that crash, before Undar. It can be yours again. I know that’s what you want. You miss the feeling, don’t you?” Caylus questioned.

“No...I don’t. I-”

“I thought you said no lying.”

Rex grew quiet, looking down.

“The Special failed to save me, so I can get my payback using you. You will be his agonizing punishment. You can take his life, and he can watch from the darkness that will eventually consume him.”

“No!” Rex shouted, “I will never do that to Emmet!”

“You will, sooner or later.” Caylus stepped closer, “I know you won’t be able to handle it. You can stay alone, and with your nightmares, but you know the torture of it. Think about it.” Caylus waved his hand, “I know it makes you angry.”

Rex looked to the side. There was a desire in him to go back to the perfect time in his life, but he didn’t want to ditch his persona. Then again, if he somehow had no memory of it, he’d never know. He’d just be happy. He wouldn’t have to deal with his pain. He wouldn’t have to deal with the memories of all he went through.

Rex’s eyes tinted purple as his anger set in.

Caylus smirked, “Come on, Dangervest. Do we have a deal? It seems like a pretty fair trade to me.”

Rex looked towards him, overwhelmed with his feelings of hatred towards his friends. Maybe he shouldn’t forgive them. Maybe he should take Emmet’s life. After all, it was his first.

“I-”

“Rex!”

Rex blinked, the tint in his eyes disappearing. He turned, seeing Emmet approach.

No, he wasn’t thinking clearly. There’s no way he could make the decision to destroy the life of his only friend.

Caylus growled in frustration.

“Kid, what are you doing here?” Rex turned, “It’s dangerous out here.”

“A purple moon could never scare me. No matter how much power it has.” Emmet stepped up to Rex, “I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to help you out.”

“You shouldn’t have come. I’m fine on my own.” Rex replied, “I know you want to help, but you can’t. Caylus is too powerful for you.”

“Brickowski.” Caylus sounded, “You made a big mistake coming here. You should be aware that I am quite mad at you.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want you to hurt Rex. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Caylus chuckled, “Always the hero, are you? Well, you didn’t save me. You must pay for that.”

Rex turned to Caylus, “Leave Syspocalypstar alone. If you don’t, I’ll kill you.”

“Rex! That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?!” Emmet shook.

Rex paused for a moment, “I’ll hurt you. Got it?”

Caylus sighed, canceling his power on the moonlight.

“I don’t feel like fighting now. Besides, it’s not my thing. I’ll still wait for an answer, Rex. There’s time to change or mind. If not, I will continue to destroy the home he loves so much.”

Caylus vanished, teleporting away from the area. The wind blew, as Rex kicked a rock in anger.

“Ugh! Kid, why’d you come?”

“Rex, I-”

“I didn’t need you. I’m trying to make things right, not get you killed.” Rex sighed, “Go home. Get some rest.”

“Rex, what did he mean? What’s the answer he’s waiting for?”

“Forget it.” Rex walked forward. Emmet followed after him, “At least explain to me what you know. Please?”

Rex turned his head, “He uses that gemstone on his staff to transfer power into himself. He seems undoubtedly corrupted by it, and his mind is filled with anger. I’m thinking if he’s separated from long enough, he might see that what he’s doing is wrong. I wouldn’t know how to get it away from him though, because it could easily have the same effect on me.”

“You...don’t think he’s really evil?”

“Maybe not. There’s a chance.” Rex stopped, “But head home. Okay?”

Emmet wanted to protest against heading home, but he noticed Rex wasn’t in the best mood. He wondered if he actually did the wrong thing by coming to check on him. 

“Sorry, Rex. I just couldn’t help but worry about you.” 

“You care too much, Kid.” Rex responded, “Go home, and we’ll figure this whole thing out tomorrow. I’m really tired.”

“Right, um...goodnight, Rex.”

Rex walked away, leaving Emmet behind. Emmet rubbed his arm, thinking to himself.

“I made him upset.” He turned, walking the way he came. He frowned, looking to the ground.

“Lucy was in bed hours ago. She’s going to be mad at me if she finds out I went out here.”

“You have bigger things to worry about than your girlfriend.” Caylus sounded.

Emmet jumped upon hearing Caylus’s voice, he stepped back. Caylus stepped closer to him.

“Rex Dangervest is complicated. I almost had him, but you ruined it.”

Emmet straightened up, growing tense.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m the one who brought him back. I’m the reason he’s here.”

Emmet showed a shocked expression, “It was you?!”

Caylus nodded, “For one purpose only. I need him to help me ruin your life. You don’t deserve death, you deserve worse.”

“Caylus, please.” Emmet cried, “I don’t hate you. I’m sorry you weren’t saved. You’re a better person than this, I know you are. You can be like Rex. We can be friends.”

Caylus chuckled, “That’s funny. Do you really think I’d be friends with you? I didn’t earn all this power for nothing. I’m not able to infect you, since you’re way too happy, and mentally stable. However, I can make sure my plan succeeds. Starting with you.”


	4. Giving in

The night passed by way too quickly. Rex hadn’t slept very well. He was worried about Caylus, and kept going over plans in his head. There had to be a way to stop him. More than anything, he hated feeling weak and helpless.

He rubbed his temple, feeling the remnants of a headache from last night. Though Caylus’s power didn’t keep hold of him, he still very much had the after effects of it. He hardly remembered it. He could only assume that it was a similar effect to the gemstone he was using.

He regretted telling Emmet he didn’t need him, because he actually saved Rex from making a terrible decision. He felt like a bad friend, even if his only friend was himself, which is a pretty sad fact.

He sat at his desk, looking at the blank scanner in front of him. There was absolutely nothing to show where Caylus was. Rex needed to find something, and he didn’t feel like resting until he did.

Suddenly, Rexcelsior’s entrance opened. He turned, seeing Lucy walk in. She had a worried look on her face. She looked towards him, running his direction.

“Rex!”

“Lucy.” Rex turned his chair, “Ever heard of knocking?”

“This is serious!” She snapped, “Is Emmet here with you?”

Rex blinked, “Um...no. Why?”

“He wasn’t home this morning! He’s not in the city! He’s not anywhere! I looked in so many places.” Lucy spoke in a nervous and stressed tone.

Rex tensed up, scratching his cheek.

“Um, well...I saw him last night.”

“Where? Where did you see him last?”

Rex remembered last night vividly, “On my trip to encounter Caylus, he came to help me out. I probably should have walked him home.”

Lucy growled, “Why didn’t you?! Are you that stupid?!”

“I was frustrated and tired. I wasn’t thinking-”

“Rex, I swear to the man upstairs! If anything happens to Emmet, I will have your head!” Lucy threatened.

“Lucy, he’s fine. He has to be.” Rex waved his hands, “We can just assume Caylus picked him up on his way home. So, we find Caylus.”

“How? From the looks of it we haven’t picked up any energy readings.”

As Lucy said that, a flashing area appeared on Rex’s scanner. He turned, observing it.

“He’s showing himself now.” Rex zoomed in on the area, “What’s right here? That’s near the center of Syspocalypstar, right?”

Lucy’s eyes widened, “Watevra! That’s Watevra’s palace. She has an entire area for it.”

“That...sounds bad.” Rex replied, “What’s he doing at the palace?”

“We have to go over there. Syspocalypstar will be in serious trouble if he brings down Batman and Watevra.” 

Rex narrowed his eyes, “He wants us over there. That’s why he’s showing himself.”

Rex stood up, looking down.

“I’m sorry, Lucy.”

“Sorry?”

Rex nodded, “I was mad at Emmet for coming to help me last night...but the truth is I really needed him. I think that’s why I left him alone in the first place.”

Lucy stood confused, “Rex, tell me what happened. Would you have lost if Emmet didn’t go?”

“Something like that.” Rex crossed his arms, “That gemstone that Caylus has on his staff is what fuels him. It affects the minds of those seeking healing from their broken hearts. Since he’s connected to it, he can use a sample of its power. I’m no different from him when it comes to past experiences.”

Lucy frowned, “I see. That’s why you were attracted to it.”

“Yeah.” Rex paused, “I don’t think Caylus is bad. He’s just under a bad influence. He wanted to use me, to take over Emmet’s life. He thought that locking Emmet away, and forcing him to watch me take his life away was a worthy punishment. He could easily replace Emmet with me, since I’m an exact biological copy.”

“Right. He wouldn’t be able to do that with anyone else.” Lucy sighed, “That’s awful.”

Rex nodded, “His power could have made me agree to his plan. I could have let him...but Emmet showed up before I could make a decision I regret.”

Lucy stepped closer to him, “Rex, why does that power have an effect on you? I thought you were happy. I thought you loved being you.”

Rex walked towards Rexcelsior’s biggest window, looking outside. Syspocalypstar was quiet, and he doubted anyone was outside.

“I feel empty.” He said, “I feel like something’s missing. I feel angry, because I have nightmares every night. I feel scared, because I relive Undar in my head over and over. This isn’t something you heal from, Lucy. Don’t you see? I miss my old life! I miss being happy, and cheerful! I miss-”

“Me?” Lucy questioned.

Rex froze, as he stood surprised by Lucy finishing his sentence. He fixed his posture, looking away.

“Yes, but...it’s not like that. I just miss the feeling. Without a girlfriend it’s kind of...lonely.”

Lucy frowned, stepping up to him.

“Rex, it’s not over. You can make a life for yourself again, and it can be just as good as your last one. You’re not giving yourself the chance.”

“I’m tired, Lucy.” Rex sighed, “My trauma has a grip on me and I just want it to stop.”

“It will. You’re just freshly wounded, but all wounds heal.” Lucy spoke softly.

Rex knew she was right, there was a chance for him to heal. There was a chance for him to be satisfied as he continued life. He looked up, showing a look of determination.

“Let’s look for Emmet.”

* * *

Rex and Lucy stepped into Watevra’s palace area. Everything was silent, and there was no sign of anyone being there. Rex checked his miniature scanner to make sure they were in the correct area.

“Yeah, this is it.”

Lucy observed the palace, “It’s spooky.”

“Isn’t it? It’s too quiet.” Rex turned towards her, “Ladies first.”

Lucy looked towards the front door, stepping forward. When she put her hand to it, it opened for her. She stepped inside, Rex following after her.

The palace was dark, and very unsettling.

“Caylus...where is he?” Rex questioned.

“I don’t care. I want to find Emmet.” Lucy said.

Rex’s eyes scanned the area, but he didn’t see anything out of place.

“Well, everyone is gone. That gives us a better look I guess. Where do you think he’d keep him?”

“Definitely not in the entrance hall. Maybe the dungeon?”

“Seems too obvious.” Rex pointed out.

Lucy shrugged, “Sometimes too obvious is the right direction.”

The two continued walking through the dark palace hallways, until they eventually reached a stairway going downwards. Lucy stepped forward, looking down.

“It’s pretty dark down there.” Her voice echoed.

Rex took a small sized flashlight out of his pocket, tapping her shoulder with it. She took hold of it, looking back at him.

“You’re always prepared.”

“A good adventurer always is.”

Lucy turned the flashlight on, shining it down the stairs.

She was deep in thought for a moment, and Rex noticed this.

“What’s up?” He sounded.

Lucy sighed, “I don’t know. It’s probably a bad idea, but I can’t help thinking it’s better if we split up. We can search more ground that way. I want to find him as soon as possible.”

Rex considered her suggestion.

“I mean, if you feel like it’s necessary, I’ll go through with it.”

Lucy smiled, “Thanks, Rex.”

She turned, stepping down the stairs.

“Be careful.”

* * *

Rex walked through the palace halls, observing his surroundings. The walls were mainly white, but bright colors lined the walls for decoration. The furniture and flower vases were in shades of magenta, blue, and gold. It was massive and impressive.

The palace itself was most obviously a place that welcomed visitors. It had many rooms, and offered many activities. It was massive, and very impressive architecture wise. It almost made Rex fanboy from his construction worker days.

He finally reached a set of doors, opening one to look inside the room. It was a library, a really big one. The main color scheme was shades of blue, and it was beautifully designed.

“Kid?” Rex called.

There was no response back, so he closed the door in defeat. He walked further, opening another door.

“Kid. You in there?”

He closed it, letting out a sigh.

“This is going to take forever.”

Rex turned the corner, and entered a different hallway. He stopped when a door opened in front of him. No one walked out of the room, so he stepped forward. 

The room was dark, and it was hard to make out its purpose. It wasn’t very big, so Rex assumed it wasn’t an important room. 

He stepped inside, looking around.

“Emmet?”

The room was pretty empty, and extremely underwhelming in design. It was definitely a storage room, though not in use.

Rex walked forward, hearing his boots move against the hard brick floor. His footsteps echoed loudly, and a feeling of uneasiness crept over him.

“He’s not in here either.”

Rex jumped, as the door shut loudly behind him. It left him in the dark.

Rex immediately turned, tugging at the door handle. He sighed, “That’s just great.”

He dug through his pockets, trying to find a flashlight but he was unsuccessful.

“I only had one on me.”

He turned, looking through the darkness.

“Caylus! Was that you?”

He suddenly heard a sound through the darkness. It wasn’t the sound of a person. It was a familiar sound to Rex. It was painfully familiar.

Rex shook, stepping against the wall.

“Caylus, stop it.”

The loud roaring of the heated winds of Undar rang loudly through the room. Rex hated the noise, and he was stuck hearing it for years. It was the reason his hearing wasn’t as great as it used to be. 

He covered his ears, wanting it to stop. Flashbacks of his time in Undar filled his mind.

“Stop!” He shouted, “Caylus, stop it!”

The sound seemed endless. It made Rex scared, furious, and sorrowful all at once. He shivered as his anger took control of him.

“Fine! I’ll just break the door down then!”

He clenched his fist, turning towards the door that was barely visible. He aimed his fist, but before he could throw a punch a magical force pushed him onto the ground. He tried again, but got the same result, only he fell harder the second time.

He lay on the floor, closing his eyes and covering his ears again. He could only hope that the noise of Undar would stop.

“Poor thing.” Caylus sounded. He appeared in front of Rex, his staff glowed to provide some light.

“I knew you were in here. You can’t hide from me.”

Rex growled in frustration, “Stop that noise!”

“Huh? I don’t hear anything.”

“Liar!” Rex snapped, “You know what you’re doing.”

Rex sit up, as Caylus bent down to meet his eyes.

“Your mind is weak, but I can offer you this choice without corruption.”

“Where’s Emmet?!” Rex spoke up.

“He doesn’t matter, we’re talking about you.” Caylus replied, “This sound could be nothing to you. I could make all your fears, and your worries just go away. I can relieve you of all this pain. It’ll be like it never happened.”

“You won’t tempt me.” Rex showed anger, “We came here to find Emmet. Tell me where he is!”

Caylus narrowed his eyes, “He’s in front of me.”

Caylus waved his hand, and the sound of Undar stopped. Rex sighed in relief, but was left agitated.

“You didn’t have to do that!”

“Hear me out.” Caylus stepped closer, “Listen, Dangervest. I’m giving you a genuine choice here. I can take all your pain away, or I can corrupt you and let your own anger lead you astray.”

Rex shook with anger, “I don’t want anything to do with you!”

“It’s still in you. You still have that feeling of wanting to change your past. You want to spare yourself from the pain.”

Caylus held out his hand to Rex, “I know this is what you want. No one will know this has happened. Not even you. My magic will take care of everything. No more loneliness, and no more nightmares.”

Rex looked at his hand, showing a sorrowful expression.

“But I won’t be Rex.”

“No...but you’ll be happy.”

Rex was quiet, thinking about Caylus’s offer. If he agreed, would he really forget everything? He wanted to be Rex Dangervest more than anything, but he wanted his old life back, and he couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Rex’s eyes watered, “I’m hurting so bad.” He cried, “You're right. I can’t do this.”

Caylus smirked, “Do we have a deal, Rex? Replace Emmet here, and I get to see him suffer.”

Rex looked at Caylus, not even bothering to wipe his tears. He shook his hand, speaking quietly.

“Please.”


	5. Hopeful for the future

Emmet opened his eyes, seeing the morning sun shining through the window. He felt rested, and full of energy. Even if it was only seconds after waking up. He smiled brightly, sitting up.

He remembered his current dream, thinking about its details and situations.

“Crazy dream.” He turned on the bed, kicking his feet.

He noticed the bright colors outside, perking up when he realized that Apocalypseburg didn’t have bright colors like that. He stepped up to the window, looking outside.

“Woah!” His eyes sparkled, “It looks so cool outside!”

He turned, wanting to share his excitement with Lucy, but she had already gotten out of bed.

“Lucy must be awake already.” He looked around, “Wait a minute! I’m in the house I was building! Huh, weird.”

He turned back to the window, once again showing his cheerful personality as he appreciated the scenery. 

He didn’t think too much of it, he just loved it. He wasted no time, he quickly got dressed for the day, and stepped outside.

“Wow! This is so amazing!” Emmet jumped, his eyes still bright with excitement. He turned when he heard footsteps approaching. Lucy stepped up to him, showing a smile.

“Oh, Babe! You’re up. I thought I’d change it up a bit and be the one to get coffee today. You slept in a little bit.” She said, showing the two cups of coffee.

Emmet smiled back, always happy to see his girlfriend. He hugged her tightly as a response.

“Thank you, Lucy! I love you!”

“Love you too, Ems.” 

Emmet separated, turning his attention back to the scenery.

“Oh, right! Why’s Apocalypseburg all colorful and stuff? I thought you said it would attract aliens. Wait! Ugh, I’m so slow. Did you get your hair done? It looks cute!”

Lucy looked at Emmet with confusion.

“Babe, do you not remember?”

“Huh, remember what?” Emmet questioned.

“Apocalypseburg combined with the Systar System. It was beyond The Stairgate. We’re Syspocalypstar now.” Lucy explained, “We live with the aliens and their friends.”

“Woah, when did all that happen?!”

Lucy frowned, “Emmet, are you okay? How could you not remember this?”

He thought for a moment, then laughed nervously. “Sorry, Lucy. I guess I’m having a memory slip or something. I’m sure I’ll remember soon. Maybe my dream messed things up in my mind.”

“Dream?” Lucy raised an eyebrow, “What dream?”

“I had this super long and weird dream. It was about you, and this guy that was like me.” Emmet paused, “No, he WAS me! I was so cool, but I was the bad guy for some reason.”

“Babe, are you sick or something?” Lucy felt his forehead.

Emmet lowered her arm, “I feel just fine. Really.”

“Ems, I’m worried about you. Maybe you should just rest today.” She handed him his coffee, “Wake up a little, okay?”

“Oh, okay.” Emmet responded quietly.

“I told Unikitty I’d help her with something today. I hope you don’t find being alone for a little while.” Lucy said.

Emmet smiled, “I’ll be okay. You go do the thing.”

“Right.” Lucy kissed his cheek, “Later!”

Lucy turned to leave as Emmet waved to her. When she was gone, he sighed, observing the scenery once more. He headed back inside his house, sitting on the couch to think.

It was a strange occurrence. Emmet couldn’t believe that so much cool stuff happened and he didn’t even remember it. He sipped his coffee, and that was the only thing similar to Apocalypseburg. Everything else was completely different. He sighed, putting his cup down on the coffee table.

“I need to find out what I’m forgetting.” 

Emmet stood up, walking around the house. He hoped seeing some things would help his memories return. 

He stepped into his bathroom, looking at his reflection. He waved at himself, “Hi, me! Do you know why my memory has gone blank?”

His reflection didn’t talk back to him, but he suddenly felt uneasy looking at it. He felt like something was off, but as far as he knew it was just him. The same him that he’s always known. He walked away from his mirror, and into his bedroom.

“Come on. There’s gotta be something.” He looked around the room. He eventually spotted his bedside table.

“Hmm, maybe I keep notes in there or something.”

He walked over to it, opening the drawer. He moved some things aside, before noticing a silk cloth. It was clearly wrapped around something. His curiosity was killing him, so he picked it up, wrapped the object. Emmet’s eyes widened at the velvet box in his hands.

“What?” He opened it, revealing a silver ring with a shimmering light blue gem.

Emmet gasped, “Was I going to propose to Lucy?! Oh, how could I forget something like that?!”

He wrapped up the box again, putting it back into place. He closed the drawer on his bedside table. 

“There’s a lot I don’t remember, huh?”

He stepped back into the living room, touching the blue colored walls.

“It’s weird. This doesn’t even feel like my house. I know it is but...I don’t know.” He looked down, “Come on, Emmet. Remember. There’s gotta be something here that can help me.”

“What about an old friend?”

Emmet perked up, turning his head towards the sudden voice as a cold breeze moved through the room. He smiled, overwhelmed with happiness.

“Vitruvius!”

The ghost version of his friend floated before him. It had been years since Emmet saw him. Emmet stepped closer, jumping with joy.

“You came back! I knew you would!”

“I only exist the spirit realm for important things. You, my boy, are very important to me.” He hit Emmet with his staff.

“Ow!”

“That’s why I’m going to save you from being stupid!” Vitruvius shouted.

“Geez.” Emmet backed up, “What did I do?”

“A lot more than you know.” Vitruvius replied, “Emmet, your memories should be gone, correct?”

Emmet nodded, “Yeah. What are the things I can’t remember, Vitruvius? Please, I need to know.”

“Well, with my advanced ghostly power I could probably bring your memories back.”

Emmet smiled, feeling hopeful.

“Really?”

“But in order for it to actually work you need to weaken the power over you.”

Emmet blinked, “Huh? Power over me?”

Vitruvius nodded, “Emmet, you might not believe this, but you gave away your memories willingly. There were things you wanted to forget.”

“What?” Emmet shook his head, “No, why would I ever do that? Why would I want to forget about everything in front of me? This place is amazing.”

“There’s more to it.” Vitruvius spoke, “Who are you?”

“Me?” Emmet laughed, “I’m Emmet. That should be obvious.”

“No, you’re not.” Vitruvius stated, “Not anymore.”

“W-what?”

“Come on, remember who you really are.”

Emmet lowered his gaze, wondering what Vitruvius meant. He recalled the one thing he blamed his memory loss for.

“My dream. Was any of it actually real? Now that I think about it…” He paused, “It felt way too real. Like they were actual memories.”

“Yes! That must be it!” Vitruvius sounded, “Focus on those memories. You are stronger than this guy’s power over you.”

Emmet closed his eyes concentrating on the images he saw in his mind before waking up. He focused on the voices he heard in his mind. 

“There was...a wedding. Batman was marrying this...shapeshifting alien queen.” He paused, “I ruined the ceremony. I destroyed everything.”

“Was it really you?” Vitruvius questioned.

Emmet focused on the point of view he remembered from his visions.

“No...it’s not. I’m somewhere else I’m…” Emmet opened eyes, “I’m telling me...him what to do.”

‘Rex, why are we leaving?! We gotta save my friends!’ Emmet’s voice echoed in his mind.

He shook, “Rex.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Rex. Rex...Dangervest…”

Vitruvius smiled, “So you do remember.”

Rex frowned, his tone of voice noticeably different. “What’s going on? Why did I want to forget this? If I’m supposed to be this super cool guy, then why did I just throw it all away?”

“Who are you?” Vitruvius asked.

“I’m Rex Dangervest, but why? Why did I change so drastically? What was my motivation?”

Vitruvius put his staff forward, “I think I can help you with the rest, but you have to promise me you won’t get mad.”

Rex blinked, “What? Why would I get mad? You’re helping me out.”

“Promise me.”

Rex sighed, “Alright, I promise I won’t get mad.”

Vitruvius nodded, tapping his staff on the ground. It started to glow, as the light radiated through the room.

“I know you wanted to forget, Rex. I know you wanted to be free from your pain, but this isn’t the way. There is good within you, it’s a light far brighter than your previous one. Rely on it to guide you through the darkness.”

“I wanted this.” Rex sighed, “Just get it over with. While I still feel like doing the right thing.”

Vitruvius leaned his staff forward, and the light got brighter, consuming the entire room in its glow. The ghost poses he had were extremely powerful, and worked well. Instantly, Rex’s memories returned to him in a quick rush of visions. It wasn’t unbearable or painful, in fact he was happy that he started remembering everything.

He remembered Lucy, and his friends in Apocalypseburg. Then he remembered the day Sweet Mayhem took them in her spaceship. He remembered going to save them, and he remembered failing to do so. Then every agonizing second of Undar filled his mind. His fear, his loneliness, his loss of a previous identity. Everything came back to him.

He stepped back when the light faded. He took it all in, shaking at his own thoughts.

“Rex.” Vitruvius called, “I’m so sorry. Please- Hey! Don’t throw that!”

Rex shook with anger, as he held up a lounge chair that was nearby.

“You made me remember.” He growled, “Why?!”

“Rex, this is the right thing to do. I know you’re frustrated, but this isn’t the way.”

Rex threw the chair at Vitruvius, and he quickly dodged it.

“Okay, instead of looking for something else to throw at me, can we talk? There’s a positive lesson here. Put the pot down!”

Rex sighed, putting the decorative pot back in its original spot.

“What’s the lesson here? Am I just meant to suffer?” Rex looked down, “I’m tired. I’m so so tired. For a moment I was actually happy.”

Vitruvius frowned, “Listen, I know this is hard. You tried to change your fate, you tried to spare yourself the pain you experienced. Your first attempt failed, and then you suddenly existed again when you didn’t ask for it. It has to hurt, but I know you’re strong, Rex.”

Rex looked up, “Me? Strong?”

“Yes, you most definitely are. You can make it through this, and live as Rex Dangervest. Rex is who you always wanted to be, and now you can live your dream.” Vitruvius spoke.

“But...what price did I pay to become this way?” Rex questioned.

“A pretty big one.” Vitruvius paused, “However, this new identity comes with so much more possibilities. You can save the world, you can be a hero! You are worthy. Anger and sorrow has controlled you in the past, but it doesn’t have to be that way. Do you like being Rex Dangervest?”

Rex thought about Vitruvius’s question, nodding his head.

“I do. More than anything.”

“Then continue your journey! Pushing through the pain will make you stronger. The universe needs someone like you, Rex. You deserve a second chance, a chance to live as the cool guy you’ve always wanted to be. I want to see you grow into a better person, starting with this task of facing your demons and doing what’s right.” Vitruvius showed a smile.

Rex felt guilty, and filled with regret.

“You’re right. Pain is temporary, it’s all in the past. Making a better future is what matters the most. Besides, as Rex I’m so much cooler!”

Vitruvius chuckled, “That’s my boy! That’s the Special I know.”

Rex smiled, but it quickly faded.

“What have I done? Where’s Emmet?! Vitruvius, I have to save him!”

She turned, looking out the window.

“Why’s Lucy like that? She didn’t say anything. It’s like it never happened.”

“As far as I can tell, all of Syspocalypstar had their minds altered by Caylus Clark. They even appear to think he’s the king.”

Rex growled, “He’s no king. He’s far from worthy of that title.”

He examined his reflection in the window, cringing as he saw his past self’s face.

“I need to fix this...look, and head to the palace. With any luck, I’ll find Emmet and put a stop to Caylus.”

* * *

Emmet sat quietly, looking emotionally drained and somewhat empty. As he was locked away in a newer, darker version of the palace dungeon. He was lost in thought, motionless, and had felt the need to give up all hope.

Caylus had explained his plan earlier, and had shown Emmet how Rex had stolen his life from him. He was heartbroken, truly believing that Rex wouldn’t do such a thing. He was shown images of Rex being loved by Lucy, and that was enough to make him feel betrayed.

He was forced to watch, and know that an imposter was living his perfect life. The life he always wanted. It was strange, and now he knew exactly what it felt like to be nonexistent. He knew what it felt like to be alone, a feeling he never felt, even if he was actually alone.

He just wished to hold Lucy’s hand one of time. He wanted to hug her, laugh with her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. Now, he assumed the worst. That he would be locked up and alone for the rest of his life.

“Lucy…” he cried, “I miss you. I didn’t think Rex would do this. I thought he was my friend. I thought I was right for welcoming him back, and being happy to see him. Now, I can’t be there with you. I’m sorry, Lucy.”

“Kid, don’t be sorry.” Rex sounded. His footsteps echoed as he walked up to Emmet’s cell. He sighed, “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Emmet perked up, “Rex?! How’d you get in here?”

“You’ll be surprised how sneaky I can be.”

Rex shined his flashlight into Emmet’s cell, giving off some light. He looked sad, and almost like he wanted to cry.

“Kid, I’m so sorry.” Rex apologized, “I was desperate, and in so much pain. I was blinded by it, and I forgot all about your feelings. I was selfish. Caylus used that pain to make me agree to his plan. Please, could you ever forgive me?”

Emmet’s eyes lit up as he showed a smile.

“Of course I forgive you.” He paused, “But I thought you were influenced by power. How did you overcome it?”

Rex thought back, smiling.

“I had help.”

Rex gripped the cell bars, pulling with all his might. He grunted as he tried his hardest.

“It’s no use, Rex. You can’t break these bars. They’re too strong.”

Rex sighed, pulling away.

“There has to be a switch or key, or something. Right?”

Emmet hummed, “I think the queen has a control panel in a room upstairs. It should have controls for every room in the palace.”

“Then I’ll try that. It’s very likely that it’ll open the cells down here. Sit tight, kid.”

Rex turned, walking away. He hoped to get Emmet out of the dungeon as fast as possible, without being seen.


	6. New home

Rex exited the dungeon, putting his flashlight away. He looked around, wondering which way to go. He walked down the hallways, making sure his footsteps were quiet. He eventually saw a stairway going upwards, so he used it to get to the second floor of the palace. 

He walked through another hallway, looking in all the rooms that he passed by. He eventually reached a set of doors, opening them to see several giant screens, and a control panel underneath it. It was clearly visible in the center of the room.

Rex entered, nodding his head.

“This is definitely it.” He spoke quietly to himself. He stepped up to the control panel, looking at everything. He read the room titles in his mind, before stopping at the dungeon’s controls.

“Lights, temperature. Unlock all cells! That’s it.”

Rex reached his hand forward, but froze in place suddenly unable to move. A faint light glowed around him, showing that he was stuck in place by the use of magic. He hated being paralyzed, but he took a deep breath, calming himself.

“Caylus.”

“You’re fast.” Caylus stepped up beside him, “But not fast enough. I’ll always find out.”

Rex showed anger in his expression, “Let me go.”

“Not a chance.” Caylus leaned in closer, “I gave you everything you wanted? Why did you break free of my power? I thought I left you completely satisfied.”

“I wanted it then, but I was wrong for thinking that way.” Rex replied, “I’m no longer Emmet, and I will gladly accept that. The past is in the past. I’m Rex Dangervest, now and forever. I’ll create my own future. I don’t need to live my old life to be happy.”

Caylus narrowed his eyes, pointing his staff at Rex “You had your chance. I made this version of Syspocalypstar just for you. Now all will be destroyed, including you! Is this the thanks I get for bringing you back?!”

Caylus turned away. Rex looked to his hand watching his fingers move. There was a chance he could break the paralysis, much like he did in Undar. 

“I’ll admit, I worked hard to bring you back. I had to create a plan that would work, and I will admit I stalked Brickowski a bit. I have the ability to see the dreams of others, so I used that to get all the information I needed. I made sure he had those dreams until I was ready.” Caylus explained, “Time manipulation is rather complicated, but if you were here once, you can be here again. Honestly, it would be much easier to kill you than use up a bunch of power to make you nonexistent again.”

Rex struggled, eventually breaking free of the paralysis. He shocked himself, but deep down knew that he was capable of it. He looked to Caylus, who still had his back turned. He looked deep in thought, as if thinking of all the events leading up to this point, and what he would do next.

“Well…” Caylus spoke, “I can at least say I tried. I guess in the end destruction is the only wa-”

Rex gripped Caylus’s staff, managing to pull it away from him since he was much stronger.

Caylus gasped, “How did you-?!”

“I’ve had practice.” Rex lifted the staff, with the intention of smashing it on the floor to break it.

“Hey-!”

“Move closer, and it’s done for.” Rex said, “This thing is corrupting you. You can keep your power, but this is evil.”

Caylus stared at Rex, chuckling.

“You won’t be able to break it. You’re like me. You need it’s help, it’s guidance.”

Rex lowered the staff slightly, and the glow of the gemstone caught his eye. He thought for a moment, “Maybe...you’re right.”

“You can use it too. Maybe we can still make Emmet suffer, if his best friend gains enough power to destroy everything he loves.”

Rex stared at the staff, remembering that he had hope for the future. He moved back slightly.

“No.” He raised the staff, “This does not have control over me. I’m not hurting! I’m happy with my life!”

Caylus moved forward, but Rex smashed the gemstone on the ground before he could stop him. It shattered into pieces, and the sound of the impact echoed through the quiet room. Rex dropped what was left of the staff, letting out a sigh.

Caylus shook, “No...no, no! Why did you-?!”

“You don’t need it.” Rex said, “Look, dude. You’re actually really cool, with all your powers and stuff. You also seem pretty smart. I bet it wouldn’t be that hard to find friends here.”

Caylus growled, “Are you suggesting I give up?”

“Yeah, kind of. It’s pointless, it won’t bring you the satisfaction you’re looking for. The cure for loneliness is finding friends. If no one else wants to be your friend well...how about you just start with me?” Rex shrugged, “It wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Caylus was silent, looking away.

“Come on.” Rex spoke up, “Are you really that evil? You have your mind free of that gemstone. You should be able to see who you really are.”

Caylus blinked, thinking about his life before the kragle incident.

“I was...really hoping to follow my dreams, before everything fell apart.” He said, “I wanted to be a teacher. I lived for research, and knowledge. I was so involved in those subjects, that I separated myself from family, or the possibility of a relationship.”

“That seems a whole lot easier than destroying Syspocalypstar, right?” Rex smiled, “Come on, dude! What have you got to lose?”

Caylus thought about it, looking to the shattered gemstone that once held his mind prisoner. He sighed, “Maybe I could try things out. I suddenly don’t like this whole hatred thing.”

“All right!” Rex put his fist forward, “More power to ya.”

Caylus looked at his hand, “Huh?”

“Don’t leave me hanging. It’s a fist bump. That means we’re cool.”

Caylus hesitated, but softly fist bumped Rex. Rex smiled, turning.

“Oh, right! Can I let Emmet go?”

“Um...sure.” Caylus sighed, “Yeah, sorry about everything. You’re right. I’m not really evil, in fact I’m definitely the opposite. I guess you become a completely different person when your heartbreak corrupts you.”

“At least you get it now.” Rex turned, pressing the button to open the cells. “That should do it. You wanna go see him?”

Caylus chuckled nervously, “I don’t think he wants to see me.”

“He does. Trust me.” Rex waved his hand, “Come on!”

* * *

Emmet walked out of the dungeon, looking around for any sign of Rex. He was really surprised that Rex was able to get him out so quickly. Though he assumed it was because he never ran into Caylus.

He heard footsteps, and Rex’s voice echo through the empty palace.

“Kid!” Rex called, walking to Emmet. Caylus stood behind him, which definitely caught Emmet by surprise.

“Rex-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. He’s cool now.”

Emmet looked at Caylus, “Are you really?”

Caylus sighed, “What can I say? I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

Caylus nodded, “Yes, I am. None of this satisfied my broken heart. I was never the bad guy in the first place, I just felt like I had to make you suffer. There was no real reason to do what I did. I feel like I should be inspired by Rex. He believes making a future for yourself is worth it. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but-”

“Of course I forgive you!” Emmet smiled, “We can be friends! Like Rex is my friend.”

“Friends?”

“Yes! I’d love to be friends with you, you’re so cool.”

Caylus stood in disbelief, “I don’t understand. From a logical standpoint you should hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Emmet stated, “Everyone deserves a second chance. Including you, Caylus.”

Caylus showed a smile, “Right, so um...maybe we can start this over? More positively?”

Emmet nodded, “Hey, Caylus! It’s great to see you again. Gosh, it’s been a while, huh?”

“Yep, definitely a few years.” Caylus replied, “It’s good to talk to you again. Despite me not really paying much attention to you before. Sorry, you blended in a little too well.”

“I don’t blame you.” Emmet chuckled, “I’m...painfully average.”

Emmet eyed Rex, “Oh, can Rex stay? Pretty please? I know you brought him back, and you’re done with the evil plans and stuff but...I can’t lose my best friend.”

Caylus looked at Rex, nodding his head.

“Of course Rex can stay.”

“Yes!” Emmet cheered, “Oh, um...could you also turn the palace back to normal? Bring everyone back too.”

“Right.” Caylus looked around, “I should probably do that. I put them between dimensions. They aren’t going to be happy.”

* * *

Queen Watevra looked down from her sparkling throne with narrowed eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to put him in prison?”

“I second the prison idea.” Batman added.

Emmet shook his head, “No, no. Please forgive him. He means no harm now. He’s changed his views.”

Caylus glanced at Emmet, before stepping closer to the queen and her husband.

“Your majesty, I understand that you’d want me in prison. After all I’ve done, I deserve it. However, Emmet came up with a much more satisfying conclusion.” 

“And what is that?” Watevra questioned.

Emmet stepped forward, “Caylus should be free to live here. He said he’d design his own home, and take charge of construction. Along with that, he would like to work with you. He’d like an assigned job to replace his prison time.”

“A job?”

“Like what?” Batman sounded, “A royal dry cleaner? Actually, we could use one of those, not gonna lie.”

Watevra hummed, thinking about it.

“No, honey bun. I think I know something that would suit Mister Clark perfectly. A tutor.”

Caylus perked up, “Tutor?”

“We have many kids that could use the help, and teachers that would absolutely love an assistant. Emmet did inform me ahead of time that you were studying for a job in education. What do you think?” Watevra asked.

Caylus nodded, “Yes, I’d love that. Thank you, your majesty.”

“Alright! Then I’ll go ahead and make the arrangements for you. Starting with home planning, and then workplace guidelines.” 

Caylus looked to Emmet, “Thanks again. For giving me a chance.”

“No problem.”

Watevra looked to the other side of the throne room, “Now onto...Mister Dangervest.”

Rex stepped into view, smiling nervously.

“Hey! How are you doing, your majesty. You look great! You know that?”

“Rex, you’ve done some very bad things. Things that you should definitely be locked up for.”

Rex lowered his head, “I know.”

“However, it’s quite obvious you don’t want time in prison either. Plus, I’m pretty sure we need you.”

“Need me?” Rex questioned, “Need is a pretty strong word.”

“Yes, there’s a job for you too. We’re in the center of the universe, and there are times when something strange will occur. Invasive aliens, supernatural beings, a bunch of stuff. None of my guards are brave enough to fight against danger, but I know you are. I want you to be the official explorer and defender of Syspocalypstar.”

Watevra spoke.

Rex absolutely loved the idea. It was definitely a whole lot better than spending time in prison.

“It’s an honor. I’d love to protect Syspocalypstar.”

Watevra showed a bright smile, nodding.

“I will contact you when I need you, and make sure you have a public email address so you can help the citizens as well. You have your spaceship, so that takes care of housing arrangements. So, you’re good to go! You’re a citizen of Syspocalypstar, and all your crimes are excused.”

“Thanks.” Rex smirked, “You definitely picked the right guy for the job. I won’t let you down.”

* * *

The days after the incident caused by Caylus passed by quickly. Life returned to normal for everyone in Syspocalypstar. Everyone was so happy that the ‘mysterious virus’ had disappeared, and would never come back.

Rex surprisingly really enjoyed his new home, besides it’s never ending genre of upbeat pop music. He eventually did feel genuinely happy, and he had all his friends back. He already felt less lonely, and he loved it.

He and Emmet had met in the downtown area of the city, because Emmet had some very exciting news to share with him.

“She said yes!” Emmet shouted with joy, “Rex, can you believe it?! Lucy and I are getting married! Like actually!”

Rex smiled, “That’s great, kid. I’m happy for ya.”

“This is seriously a dream come true! I can’t wait!” Emmet jumped.

Rex chuckled, nudging his arm.

“Don’t rub it in my face. I don’t have a girlfriend yet.”

“Oh.” Emmet paused, “Am I making you feel bad? I didn’t even stop to consider if you still liked Lucy.”

Rex laughed, “Lucy? Are you kidding? Of course not. She’s not my type.”

Emmet processed that statement, “But she’s your ex.”

“There’s a reason for that, bro. It means I have a new style, I don’t want a girl like Lucy. She’s too...eh for me.” Rex explained, “I need someone who can balance me out. Someone that’s cutesy, yet very gentle and loving. Now that sounds cute.”

Emmet chuckled, “I never expected you to have a soft spot for sweet women.”

“You learn something new everyday.” 

“Guys!” Unikitty suddenly stepped in front of the two.

“Unikitty, what-?”

“If I go missing, you’re my witnesses!” Unikitty shouted, “No, seriously I’m in deep trouble. Gotta run!”

Unikitty ran away from the two, continuing onward. Emmet raised an eyebrow, “What’s she so worked up about?”

Rex shrugged. 

The two foot heard footsteps approach.

“Unikitty!” A soft female voice sounded, “Wait!”

The footsteps got louder, and the one causing them was obviously wearing a type of high heeled shoe.

A figure fell directly in front of Rex, and Emmet looked over to her.

“Woah! Are you okay?” Emmet asked.

The woman on the ground groaned, “I’m okay. It’s so weird, I’m usually not clumsy.”

Rex reached down his hand to help her up. She turned to face him, looking up at him.

Rex froze. She was so pretty.

She looked at him for a few seconds, before grabbing his hand. Rex lifted her off the ground.

“Thank you.” She adjusted her dress, looking towards the direction Unikitty went.

“Are you after Unikitty?” Emmet asked.

“Yes, she ripped my dress. She probably owes me a new one.”

“I figured. She was running from someone. You must be her new friend.”

The woman nodded, looking over at Rex. She stared for a few seconds, “Oh, um...excuse me. I need to find her.”

She walked off in Unikitty’s direction, leaving Emmet and Rex.

“So that’s Unikitty’s friend.” Emmet smiled, “She’s so pretty.”

“Yeah…” Rex sounded, he kept his gaze on her until she was out of sight.

Rex looked down in thought, “There’s a lot of people I still haven’t met yet.”

“There’s time. You have a lot of it.” Emmet said, “Just promise me you won’t get a best friend that’ll replace me.”

“Not in a million years, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys!! I posted this on Wattpad, but I’m hoping to start writing on here now. I rewrote this story (again). This time, I think my writing is definitely better. This is all part of my own LEGO universe. I hope it’s somewhat good.


End file.
